


Photographs

by Sleepy_fan



Series: Justice Lords AU [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Gen, Justice Lords AU, cross-posted from tumblr, mentioned TimKon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: Kon is less than enthused when their father has them go for a photoshoot, but as his father’s empire does require positive press from time to time, he and most of his brothers attend. Something about this photoshoot bothers him - or rather, he hears a disconcertingly familiar sound.





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by these pictures: https://drenched-in-sunlight.tumblr.com/post/164678203655/its-lord-superman-to-you#notes

Kon _still_ wasn’t convinced that this was entirely necessary, or even a reasonable thing to do, but for some reason, father seemed to think that it was a good idea for all of them to be photographed together. Lord Superman’s children… And Christopher, who was technically a vassal of Lord Kal-El in order to be close to Jon, and to protect him from anyone who would do his youngest brother harm, in addition to cherishing and loving him deeply. But to the rest of the world, Chris was part of Lord Superman’s family, and that was that. His mood wasn’t improved much by the fact that he thought he heard something… Something familiar but possibly dangerous.

The photographer in front of them fluttered anxiously as they positioned the camera. The five of them were arranged around the bright red couch that the photography studio had decided would be the best for them to be around – likely as the color of the couch cushions matched the red that each of them was wearing. Jon, Laney and himself were wearing the symbol of their Kryptonian House. Chris wasn’t wearing the symbol as he wasn’t a full member of House El, and would only become one if Jon and he married when the youngest of the six of them was old enough to do so and wished to.

Hunter was wearing his mother’s symbol as a clasp on his cape, rather than wearing the symbol of house El on his chest – a choice that was very deliberate, as it was a subtle show that though some may believe that Lady Wonder Woman and their father didn’t get along, that was far from the truth, and that Hunter was the proof that the two of them did care for one another. Wonder Woman had wanted a child, and had trusted Clark enough to help her with that. Match wasn’t on Earth at the moment – as Kon’s older twin brother was helping the Martians deal with the after-effects of some of the Lantern Core trying to take over Mars, in order to have a better chance to attack Earth, as they disapproved of the way things were being run, and therefore were trying to impose their own will on Earth – and Mars as well.

Jon had stretched out on the couch – something that none of his older brothers were the least bit surprised of, and though the photography studio that the five of them were in was supposedly safe, none of the Kent siblings liked being in this room. Hunter was standing at one end of the couch, his eyes closed and standing in what seemed to be a calm, and confident pose – but Kon knew better. His younger brother was listening to the sounds of the people in the studio – and in the floors above and below them for any hint of trouble. Laney was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, looking out the window, rather than directly at the camera or their photographer.

None of them were looking at the photographer, as when one of them did, it increased the anxious agitation that the human flitting about them had. Kon and Chris were also looking out of the same window, and all of their senses were keyed up for the slightest hint of trouble. Chris would grab Jon and fly off to safety, while Hunter, Jon and Laney dealt with whatever possible issue was at hand. There were rebels who opposed their father, although why, Kon couldn’t really imagine. Things were so much more _peaceful_ now, and isn’t that what the humans wanted? The price didn’t seem that intolerable to the young man. Given that when the humans were allowed to do as they pleased, crime and corruption were _rampant_ and he and his older twin had been created as weapons to be used against Father specifically…

A silent sigh left him as he leaned against one edge of the couch. One of the reasons why father had told them to do this, was that afterwards, each of them would be interviewed, and he would _accidentally_ let slip that he might be in love with someone. The resulting buzz would create positive interest – and when he and Tim would go out on a date together, they would just so _happen_ to be holding hands and talking with one another close to where several reporters would be. The revelation of their dating wasn’t one that Kon was entirely comfortable with, but humans did so love their distractions, and a young romance between two powerful young Justice Lords would be just the thing… Lord Batman also felt positively about this idea, and though neither Tim or himself were thrilled by this idea, they did want to help improve the image of the Justice Lords, so they had agreed.

And if Kon was honest with himself, he was kind of tired of having to try to plan dates with Tim that had them hiding from everyone and everything… Though he wasn’t sure if he was going to hate the public eye on this very private part of his life… One of the few bits of his life that was truly private parts of his life. As one of the oldest children of Lord Superman reporters and the like tended to try to focus on him to try to get his opinion on whatever topic of the day was.

The photographer cleared their voice a little, and said, somewhat nervously “The cameras are in position, and I’m about to take your pictures. A group shot and then a couple of pictures where two of you are in the frame.”

All five of them nodded, still not directly looking at the camera, and only Laney was smirking a little as their picture was taken, none of them having the slightest desire to even smile, as all of them were still focused on the potential threats that could surround them. There were few things that could affect any of them – but there had been rumors that some of the Resistance might have gotten some Kryptonite. Kon supposed at least one of them should speak, as the human photographer was getting increasingly stressed, and he said “Very well. Is there anything else you require of us?”

“U-Uhm….” The photographer responded. For a moment he was fairly certain that they might ask them to smile “No, thank you.  Your father will be coming soon to take pictures with each of you shortly.”

Jon – who had been eating the lollipop that Chris had given him earlier perked up, a bright grin appearing on his face as he chirped happily “That’s great! Father is always so busy…”

Chris hugged Jon before their youngest brother could say anything that could be taken the wrong way “Hey, I know that he’s quite busy, but you have all of us to keep you company as well.”

“When you’re not on missions, you mean.” Jon sulked, pouting adorably up at Chris, as he cuddled into  his beloved happily. “All of you are so busy as well. And Lord Red Robin is determined to _steal_ Kon from me!”

Kon sighed, shaking his head as he came over to where Jon was sitting, kneeling down and gently reaching out to pet his little brother’s hair “He isn’t _stealing_ me from you, I promise. We… We’re very good friends, but you have had a place in my heart since you were born, firebird. I love you and I always will, I promise.”

Jon brightened up considerably at that, hugging his second oldest brother tightly “I’m so glad to hear that! Do you know when Match is coming home?”

Kon shook his head a little “No, he’s still helping the Martians recover from the lantern corps’ latest unprovoked attack, and father’s probably going to head over there with Lord Manhunter and a few of the other Justice Lords in order to help them shore up their defenses better.” All of these things were on the list of things that they had been _allowed_ to talk about by their father – and Kon suspected that they were supposed to speak of such things, as the photographer – or the reporter next to them – would hear and write about that information.

“Erm… Who may I ask is Match?” The reporter asked curiously, having made her existence verbally known for the first time.

Kon held closer to Jon, his eyes widening ever so briefly in recognition. How in the _hell_ had _she_ gotten past security to be the one to speak with them? Jon didn’t seem to recognize her, which was a good thing. He glanced at Chris and the others – but none of them seemed to recognize her. Then again, she had dyed her hair and was wearing colored contacts. But Kon couldn’t mistake the distinctive sound of her heartbeat. “My older twin brother, who as previously mentioned is off-world, and has been for months.” _But you already know that, Lois Lane_. Was something that Kon very much wanted to say, but it would throw his younger brothers into a chaotic mess, so he stayed quiet.

She interviewed each of his brothers in turn, ignoring his presence entirely it seemed, and after she finished, she cleared her throat a little as she moved closer to the five of them, her eyes focused entirely on Jon. Hunter and Chris jerked a little in surprised recognition as she moved closer, and Kon let go as Chris left the room as fast as his feet could carry him, Jon in hand. Hunter was blocking the door and Laney stood up at the same time Kon did, provoked into action by the responses of his older brothers, still confused as he was the only one of them to have not met her, before she’d broken their father’s heart and left – having hidden Jon’s birth from him for _months_.

“I… Just… Just what is going on here?” The photographer stuttered, flustered and confused.

“I certainly hope that you are truly innocent in this, otherwise the punishment for your duplicity will be severe. _She_ is not allowed anywhere near Jon, as there is a restraining order against her. She had tried to turn Jon against father more than once, for stupid reasons and would have him be used as a weapon against him, and us, his older brothers.” Kon growled, eyes flashing a warning red.

“But…but who… Why… What?” The photographer stuttered, sounding horrified and confused “I… I knew nothing of this. Who… Who do  you believe she is?”

“Father’s ex-wife, Lois Lane. I know it’s her, as though her appearance has been altered, I recognize the sound of her heartbeat. What, were you planning on trying to get Jon by himself to try to whisper poisonous _lies_ in his mind again?” Kon growled, stepping into her personal space and looming over her.

Lois’ face hardened a little, before she sighed, reaching out to him a little “It’s nothing like that… Jon should be able to live a better life than the one he’s leading now. I know… I know your upbringing has been rough, and since you were…” She paused for a moment, as if trying to find the right words to try to manipulate him “… Born, you were conditioned to think and believe yourself to be a weapon, to be used against your enemies… and when… When _he_ found you, he simply ensured that your loyalty was to _him_ rather than to those who had first trained you. But you are more than the weapon he says you are. You are a full _person_ , Conner. You as well, Laney, Hunter. Surely you must know that this dictatorial regime of his, is oppressive and _wrong_ , don’t you?”

“Father and the other justice lords have brought peace and prosperity to earth and humanity. How is this wrong?” Kon countered.

“You’re going to be arrested for trying to approach Jon.” Hunter reminded her.

“I can already hear the sirens – Chris probably informed them as soon as he got twinnie out of the building and away from _you_.” Laney snarled, eyes turning red as he realized just who this was. She’d played havoc with poor Jon’s heart in addition to their father’s and he was glad that Chris’d gotten him away from her, though he usually hated the fact that Chris had such a large claim over _his_ little brother’s heart.

“I hadn’t known that the people I would be interviewing would you five. They just told me that I would be interviewing several high profile young men, and to be careful while doing so.” Lane responded, trying to plead innocence.

Kon wasn’t having any of that, however. “You shouldn’t lie to someone who can hear it when your heart speeds up at the lie, who can see and already _knows_ the tiny little physical tells that you show off, that can be read by those who have training in such things. Miss Lane, you are under arrest for knowingly breaking the terms of the restraining order. You will be brought before a judged and sentenced fairly based on the severity of your crimes.”

She continued to stutter out useless lies and pitiful excuses as he marched her down the stairs to where the police were waiting for her. Kon told them her crimes in an emotionless monotone, internally struggling with how he felt about seeing her again. He _should_ feel angry and betrayed by her very presence but… Memories of talking and confiding in her, before she’d divorced father, and the heart to hearts that he hadn’t been able to have with him were… Conflicting. She was gone before he could think of doing anything foolish.

Hunter lightly tapped him on one shoulder, staring at him for several long moments before saying “Father is at the studio – and Chris is back with Jon. He says that we should finish the phootshoot, as there is no reason to cause much of a fuss over _her_.”

Kon nodded, his face an impassive mask, hopefully hiding the tumultuous emotions that were running through him at the moment. “Of course.” He followed his younger brother back to where father was currently sitting, holding a beaming Jon, with Chris off to the side, leaning against the wall with fake nonchalance.


End file.
